The present invention relates to traffic control signal systems and more particularly to a traffic control system that includes an interactive automated mechanism incorporating an electronic warning signal designed by for use by all types of emergency vehicles wherein the system includes a digital receiver/warning light unit attached to an existing traffic signal and a transmitter carried by an emergency vehicle that is tuned to and transmits an activating signal to activate the warning light to assist the emergency vehicle in passing safely through the intersection and that includes an integrated timer that would reset the traffic light once the vehicle has passed and a operator sends a reset signal from the transmitter.
Emergency vehicles are often delayed in arriving at the scene of an emergency because traffic conditions prevent rapid transit of the roadways. It would be a benefit, therefore, to have a traffic control system that included an electronic warning system that incorporated a warning light having a digital receiver unit that was attachable to an existing traffic signal and a transmitter carried in emergency vehicles that is used to activate the light and alert traffic that an emergency vehicle is approaching so as to speed the emergency vehicle through the intersection to the emergency scene; the transmitter further including a deactivation signal receivable by the digital receiver for reestablishing operation of the traffic control light in the normal activation mode.
It is thus an object of the invention to provide an interactive automated traffic control system that includes an electronic warning signal assembly including a digital receiver/warning light unit attached to an existing traffic light signal and a transmitter carried by an emergency vehcile that is tuned to and transmits an activating signal to activate the warning light unit so as to assist the emergency vehicle to pass safely through an intersection and that includes an integrated timer that resets the existing traffic light signal upon receipt of a reset signal transmitted from the transmitter.
Accordingly, an interactive automated traffic control system is provided. The interactive automated traffic control system includes a digital receiver/warning light unit attached to an existing traffic light signal and a transmitter carried by the emergency vehicle that is tuned to and transmits an activating signal to activate the warning light unit so as to assist the emergency vehicle to pass safely through an intersection and that includes an integrated timer that resets the existing traffic light signal for a preset period after receipt of a reset signal transmitted from the transmitter.